Story NejiGaa (NO TITLE)
by Nightshade03
Summary: Hanya tentang Neji dan Gaara, dan lainnya


** Story NejiGaa (NO TITLE)**

** Chapter 1**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: (mungkin) OOC, gaje, YAOI, bahasanya (mungkin) kurang dimengerti , alur gak jelas.

NOTE: Saya sarankan bagi kalian yang gak suka yaoi gak usah baca. Daripada dipaksain dan akhirnya nge flame saya saya sih gak masalah di flame, tapi daripada kalian ngabisin waktu buat nge flame orang lain, kan lebih baik gunain waktu buat memperbaiki diri sendiri Kalau ada kesaamaan cerita, mohon maaf dengan sangat, saya bener-bener gak tau. Saya nggak bermaksud buat copy paste. Terima kasih. dan ini aku bingung mau ngasih judul apa.

"hmmmm...", gumam seorang pemuda berambut merah bata-SabakuGaara- kepada dirinya sendiri seraya duduk dipinggir pantai dan merenung sembari mendongak menatap langit. Tidak dia pedulikan keadaan tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil kedinginan karena terkena angin malam. Diotaknya berkecamuk berbagai pertanyaan yang belum dia temukan jawabannya, dan Dia berharap, mungkin saja pertanyaan itu akan mencari jawabannya sendiri.

Malam mulai melangkah lebih kedepan, menunggu matahari untuk _menjemputnya. _Ja_rum_ jam terus berputar untuk mencari angka 13 yang belum ditemukan. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 02.24 dinihari. Gaara beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah dia melihat waktu dijam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Dia berjalan sambil melihat sekelilingnya, mungkin saja masih ada orang disini. Tapi menyadari sekarang sudah pukul berapa, dia hanya menghela napas menyadari pikiran bodohnya yang kenapa bisa hinggap di otaknya. "apa karena aku terlalu lama berteman dengan mereka ya, makanya kebodohan mereka tertular padaku? Tapi, apakah kebodohan itu bisa menular?", pikirnya sambil menerawang memikirkan jawabannya. "aish, apa yang kupikirkan sih! Sepertinya pikiranku memang sedang kacau akhir-akhir ini", sentaknya sadar dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. "hufft, lagi-lagi aku berpikir hal yang aneh, seperti bukan diriku saja". Sesampainya dia dihalte bus, dia langsung duduk dengan tenang menunggu bus datang. Yahh, berharap saja pada keberuntungan. Ck ck ck, sepertinya otakmu memang sedang kacau. Sejak kapan kau percaya keberuntungan?.

"bukankan ini sudah hampir pagi? Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan, oh astaga, kenapa kau tidak memakai jaketmu?",seru seorang pemuda-HyuugaNeji- dengan tiba-tiba sambil berjalan menuju Gaara lalu duduk di samping Gaara dan menyampirkan kemejanya di tubuh Gaara dengan beberapa pertanyaan untuk dijawab oleh sang pemuda berambut merah bata. Gaara, orang yang dimaksud dan ditanyaipun terlonjak kaget dan mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Dia terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi terlontar dari pemuda itu. Dia terus diam dengan memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang terkadang berhembus melewati dirinya. "hah". Nejipun hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang sama sekali tidak menganggap pertanyaannya, atau dirinya?. "Gaara, ayo katakan kepadaku, kenapa kau ada disini? Apa kau memiliki masalah?", lanjutnya bertanya lagi. "bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu? Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau sengaja mengikutiku atau apa? Selain itu, bisakah kau tidak bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu?". Karena sudah jengah daritadi ditanyai seperti seorang penjahat yang hendak diinterogasi, Gaara bukannya menjawab malah berbalik bertanya. Sedangkan seseorang yang menanyai dan ditanyai itu oleh Gaarapun hanya bengong dengan mulut terbuka dengan tidak elitnya karena kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasihnya yang selama ini terkesan diam saja dalam artian jarang berbicara, kini malah memberikan pertanyaan yang terkesan tidak penting. 'betapa manisnya kekasihnya ini', pikir Neji sinting.

TBC...

Pertama kalinya buat atau nulis fanfic atau cerita jadinya kayak gini, agak kurang memuaskan mungkin, tapi saya sudah berusaha lohh :3. Hmm, sebenernya sih ini iseng doang, buat ngabisin waktu senggang. Soalnya waktu senggangku lumayan banyak :v Kalau ada kritik atau saran boleh :3 tapi kalau kritik, yang masuk akal yah, hehehe Salam dari saya : I A


End file.
